The Rise of Rock
by Octavious Lupin
Summary: We all know Rock. The mysterious blind cat with no hair. But what about his child hood? How did he come to know everything?
1. Prolouge

**So yeah. This is my book about Rock. So please review. Criticism is welcome. Encouraged actually. It helps me fix things, write better etc...**

**Prolouge**

Rock looked out upon the expanse of water in front of him. The milky white light on the horizon told him that the sun was about to rise. He breathed in the morning air. Could he be prepared for this? He was choosed many years ago. Suddenly, the water burst into flames, brighter than the stars.

He saw a group of cats battling under four giant oak trees, he saw a shooting star, and an orange tom. He saw mountains, lions, and a silver cat.

_ I'm not sure how I can take much more!_

He almost staggered, but he steadied himself. This was his destiny. His fate. His path. This was his punishment to face alone. He thought it was over, but one last vision exploded into his head.

There were three cats. One had a golden pelt, like a majestic lion. The other had was a grey tabby. The last cat was different. She was smaller than the other two. She had grey fur.

Rock knew that he must pass down the prophecies to the cats to come. But why him? What had he done to deserve such a fate? Rock let out a weary sigh, suddenly exhauseted from the onset of the visions. He closed his eyes, not bothering to find a den, and slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 1

Rock felt his littermate, Fern stir beside him. His mother curled around the two in the birthing den. He tried to get back to sleep by burrowing deeper into his mother's fur. When he did fall alseep, he wished he was awake again, for the dream that he had was terrifying.

He dreamt that he was in a cave, with the ugliest cat in the world. It was hairless, had a rat-like tail, and worst of all were the eyes. It had bulging white eyes. It was talking to a grey tabby. He couldn't hear most of the words, but at times, Rock cought things like Thunderclan and The Three.

Rock awoke, his heart racing.

"What's wrong, Rock?" His mother asked wearily.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream is all," it was a lie though. Because it had bothered him more than he let on. He went to smooth his ruffled white fur, his blue eyes reflected in a puddle on the floor.

_This dream was different,_ he thought, _it wasn't like the others._

This was not the first dream that had interrupted Rock's sleep. He often dreamt that he was fighting off dozens of cats, killing many of them.

Giving himself a shake, he settled back down next to Fern's blue grey body and struggled to go to sleep.

The light filtering through the enterance to the den stirred Rock. Blinking his eyes open he looked about. The den was empty except for him. Wondering how long he had slept, he stepped outside. His tribe's camp was positioned in between towering walls of stone. The Tribe of Burning Sun had lived around a large grassy clearing surrounded by a woodland, pine forests, a moor, and a river. The grassy clearing was a strange site. It was perfectly flat, crushed by giant monsters with huge black paws. There were two other tribes, The Tribe of Blue Sky and the Tribe of Floating Clouds. They were led by cats called PoolDrinkers, for they went to the Star Pool every moon to share tongues with their ancestors in the Tribe of Endless life.

"Mother! I'm going to the grassy clearing!" He called.

"Don't stray onto any tribes territory, dear," she replied.

Rock bounded out of his tribe's camp, the wind whipping through his soft white fur. Vines whipped at him, but he didn't care. He was going to the grassy clearing, a ritual all kits went through before they were aloud to hunt. PoolDrinker would be so proud of him!

He reached the clearing, not a cat in sight. He didn't pause to scent the air. His first mistake.

The scent of cat flooded his nose. He turned around to see a ragged grey tom in front of him. The tom leaned closer, his breath reaking of RatFood.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do with you?" And the cat unsheathed his claws.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was pretty short. I promise that from now on each chapter will be at least 1,000 words. Please Comment and review!**

"Please don't hurt me!" Rock squeeked.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me? A little kit like you?" He spat in Rock's face.

Rock felt fury wash over him like a wave. It was clouding his mind, his only thoughts were that he had to kill this cat. That is what scared Rock the most, the sense of violence. Rock leaped at the tom, the forest blurred into a mixture of green and brown.

He rushed into the cat, but the other tom saw it coming. He sidestep, laughing at Rock.

"Don't fight battles you can't win, little kit."

_Little am I? I'll show him little!_

The fury was still engulfing him, and it showed itself in every breathe he took.

He was about to leap again when the tom decided to act first, his ungroomed pelt slamming into Rock. Pain shot through his back paw. He had sprained it. The tom grabbed him by the neck and bit down, hard. How ever, the bite only ripped his pelt a tiny bit and no skin was broken. Rock pretended to be defeated, and he went limp. His whole body screamed in protest as he suddenly slammed upwards, towards the tom's upper jaw. Rock heard a sickening crunch. He looked over at the tom. Blood was gushing from his nose and mouth. His eyes narrowed in anger, before he dashed away. Rock needed to get back home. The sun was setting.

_How long have I been here?_

His paw ached as he limped towards the forest, pain shooting through his leg and slowing his pace. By the time he arrived at camp, the moon was well up into the sky.

"Rock! What happened to you! Oh no! Your pelt! Why is it covered in blood?"

Rock groaned as his mother frantically licked him over.

"It's not my blood first of all. Second of all, some stupid rogue attacked me!"

"What!" His mother was shocked. By now other cats were begining to come into the clearing.

They were muttering, most likely saying that Rock just had a nightmare, and it was nothing to worry about. Rock bristled in anger, before turning back to his mother.

"I was at the clearing, and he attacked me!" Rock repeated.

"I'll tell PoolDrinker. He can tell the other PoolDrinkers to watch out for this cat,"

"No need to tell me anything, since I saw the whole thing," came a calm, smooth voice.

The cats bowed to the golden cat in front of them. Rock followed suit.

"You were there?" Rock's mother asked as she stood back up.

"Yes Lily, I was." PoolDrinker replied.

"But you did nothing?" Lily asked slowly.

"I wanted to see if Rock could handle himself, and he did. He actually fought better than some of the older cats, so it is with great honor that I allow him to leave camp in order to hunt for the tribe, and may the Tribe of Endless life watch over him," PoolDrinker finished.

The other cats cheered, but Rock wasn't so happy.

_What had happened to me? _He wondered. _What if I lose control and kill my own kin._

He was not sleeping in the Birthing-Den that night, for he was a hunter. The hunter den was made of woven brambles in front of a cave in the stone. Several others were already in their by the time he arrived. He picked a spot in the far corner to sleep. He brough some moss and grass to make his nest. It was comfortable, but he longed for the warmth of his litter mate and mother.

_Rock woke up to dazzling light. He wasn't in his den anymore, but he was in a land of rolling hills and prey rich air. _

Where am I?_ He thought._

_ "Welcome to the Tribe of Endless Life," A soft, warm, female voice said._

_ "Am I dead?" Rock asked frightfully._

_ The she-cat purred in amusement. "No Rock, you are not dead," she muttered something after, too low for Rock to detect._

_ "Then why am I here?" He asked._

_ "The time of the tribes is coming to an end. There will be others, but you will not live with each other anymore."_

_ "What? But why are you telling me this?" _

_ "Because, you have a destiney ahead of you," she replied simply. _

_ "Why me? What have I done wrong?" Rock cried._

_ "I say only this to you Rock. Strength is a gift, but it can also destroy. Beware your strength, for it may be your downfall."_


End file.
